The present disclosure relates to a gas turbine engine, and more particularly to Ceramic Matrix Composites (CMC) rotor components therefor.
The turbine section of a gas turbine engine operates at elevated temperatures in a strenuous, oxidizing type of gas flow environment and is typically manufactured of high temperature superalloys. Turbine rotor assemblies often include a multiple of rotor disks that may be fastened together by bolts, tie rods and other structures.